What Families Do
by PrettyPretty
Summary: Jason and Sookie settle the score. This is a one-shot that takes place after Book 8. This is dedicated to all the older brothers that made our lives hell. We still love you anyway, but you know we can always hold our own.


What Families Do

Sookie blew the hair out of her face as she carried the over flowing laundry basket downstairs. Thankfully, her room mates were gone for the evening. Amelia had been spending more and more time at Trey Dawson's and Octavia was spending the weekend in New Orleans with family. The laundry basket hit the floor of the enclosed back porch with a loud thump. She started loading her work pants into the washer when the back door opened. She screamed and wondered how Amelia's wards had failed. She reached for the only thing within arms length and threw it at the intruder.

The tub of OxiClean hit Jason in the shoulder and he swore.

"Dammit, Sookie! What the hell?!" He bent to pick up the cleaner and glared at her. Before he could react, a lint brush hit him on the top of the head.

"Get out."

"No."

Sookie glared at him.

"You're not welcome here. This is my house."

"Well, it was Gran's house a hellova lot longer than its been your house, so I still got rights." Jason threw the lint brush back at her. She blocked it before it hit her in the chest.  
"That doesn't make a bit of sense."

"Yeah, well. It does to me." Jason pushed past her and stomped into the kitchen. Sookie followed close behind and punched him in the back when he opened the refrigerator and peered inside.

"Stop it. I swear!" He groused.

"Leave."

"No. You can't stay mad at me forever. We're all we got."

"You used me, Jason. If I have to haul your ass out of here myself, I will." They squared off and Sookie could see that familiar glint in his eye. It had been 13 years since they had been this made at each other. Jason had told her secret crush, Michael Taylor that she had his picture taped to her mirror so she could kiss it every night.

"Just cause you sucker punched me once, don't mean it'll work a second time."

"You're just lucky Gran pulled me off you."

"I said I was sorry!" Sookie wasn't entirely sure if Jason was talking about the present or the past. She didn't entirely care.

"Get out!"

"No! You're being a bitch about all this!" Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock and then she clenched her jaw in anger. She launched herself at Jason and hit him hard in the shoulder. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her to the floor. He grunted as he tried to grab her arms and pin her down. He didn't remember his sister being this strong. For a moment, he was a little worried. Sookie push away from him and slapped him across the forehead.  
"Shit!" He rocked backwards but quickly recovered.

He slapped her on the shoulder before she landed another blow to his stomach. He huffed out a lung full of air and tried to stand. Sookie shoved him backwards to the kitchen floor and straddled him. He grabbed her wrists and the two struggled against each other.  
"Get off me!" He grunted as he tried to flip her off him.

"Got out of my…" Jason managed to knock her off balance and flipped her over. He pinned her to the floor and sat on top of her. She freed her arms and slapped at his face. Jason tried to block her hands while landing a few jabs at her ribs. She squealed and tried to use her legs to get free. Jason grunted as she kneed him in the back.  
"Dammit, Sook!" He grabbed his side from where she dug her nails in and she managed to crawl out from under him. "No fair! I'm bleedin'!"

She grinned at him and he knew she'd just stop fighting fair. They held each others gaze for a moment and then he saw her hand move. He leapt to his feet as she lunged at the kitchen table. The salt shaker hit him between the shoulder blades as she dove toward the living room. Sookie grabbed the pepper shaker and went after him. She screamed as a book hit her in the leg. She rounded the corner and flinched as Jason jumped at her from the corner. They started slapping at each other again and she pushed him over the back of the couch. While he tried to right himself she jumped on top of him again. She ground her knee in his side and he punched her in the back with his knuckle.

"Ow! That hurt!" She wailed.

"It wasn't supposed to feel good!" She frogged him in the top of the head and he yelped.  
"Dammit!" He swore as he flipped her over and tried to pin her down again. Before he could pull her hair, he was suddenly off the ground.

Sookie scrambled back startled. Jason was dangling in the air with a large pale hand around his throat.

"Eric!" She screamed.

Eric ignored her and slammed Jason against the wall. Jason clutched at Eric's hand and tried to breathe.  
"You dare harm your sister?" His voice was stone as he stared into Jason's panicked face. Sookie pushed against Eric's chest trying to get his attention.

"Eric! Put him down!" She pulled on his arm and Eric finally loosened his grip. "Put him down, now!"

Jason crumpled to the floor and gasped for breath.

"How dare he put a hand on you." Eric reached for Sookie to see if she was hurt. To his annoyance, she shrugged off his inspection and moved toward Jason. He coughed as he made it to his knees. Sookie stood over him and let him catch his breath.

Eric moved to her side and was ready to strike if Jason touched her again. Much to his surprise, Sookie pushed Jason back to the floor and started hitting him on the upper arm. Eric moved to grab for Jason again when Sookie screamed.

"Don't you dare! This doesn't concern you!" She pushed against Eric and elbowed Jason in the chest.

Jason knuckled her in the hip before she pulled his hair jerking his head back.

Jason landed a few short jabs before Sookie grabbed his left nipple and clamped down. They both froze. Jason's eyes were wide and Sookie allowed a grin to settle on her face.

"You're a shit." She said as she squeezed a little harder. Jason grunted and tried to pull away.

"Say it." She demanded. Eric stood back and tried to comprehend the scene in front of him.

"I'm….ow, dammit!" Sookie started digging her nails in a little and Jason squirmed.  
"Say it, Jason! I'll rip it off. Say it."  
"Fine…I'm a shit." Sookie smiled triumphantly and released him. She jumped off him quickly knowing Jason might try for a cheap shot. They both made it to their feet and stood facing each other. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Eric moved to stand behind Sookie, but neither sibling acknowledged him.

"Don't ever put me in that position again." Sookie panted.

"I won't. I promise."

"Fine."  
"Fine."

They stood there a few more seconds. Jason allowed a flicker of a smile to cross his face. Sookie took a step back and allowed Jason to move out from behind the couch.

"I'm goin' home. I'll see you tomorrow." Jason waved a hand at Sookie.

Eric blocked his path and stared down at him.

"Don't ever touch her again." He warned. Jason grinned and looked at Sookie.  
"Hell, man. This is just what families do."


End file.
